Meu Familia
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: Portugal begins to miss her Brazil... Good thing Spain is there to keep her company! That is a good thing... Right Portugal? SpainXOc


**I decided to revise this one, because Someone corrected me on the Portugese in here, and I just haven't had the time to revise it... Is this really all I have to show for my One and a Half a month of summer?(I go to year round school)**

**Oh well, I feel better now that this is revised and new~**

**The one who corrected me left not a username, just a "meh"... Oh well, I am greatful! Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Spain or Romano. I do own my Portugal and my Brazil! If you want to use them you can just ask~**

* * *

Portugal and Spain shared such a rich history with one another; though that history is not a happy one.  
No matter how many times she tries to… she just can't seem to find Spain as her friend; especially since she became independent in 1139.

Don't get Portugal wrong though, she tries. She has made multiple treaties with Spain to ensure her countries happiness. She even entered the union with him in 1986.

This however is a different story; this is happening when her little Brasil decides he doesn't need her guidance any longer…

"Now I understand what meu amigo Inglaterra was talking about when he said independence from colonies is heartbreaking." Portugal said, sitting on the top of the old wooden staircase that leads to her house "Adeus, meu Brasil…"

"Why the long face, chica?" Spain asked, deciding to plop down next to his formal territory. He felt that he didn't need an invitation to welcome himself into her home.

"Why would I tell you falhado?" She asked him. She was a little more hostile sounding than she wanted to be.

"Why wouldn't you tell me, señorita Portugal?" He asked, ignoring her attitude. He gave her one of those trade mark Spanish smiles that would make a foreigner want to jump into his bed.

"Because, estúpido. It's mostly your fault I'm like this!" She said, turning to look the other way. She is just going to ignore him. (Because asking him to leave is so much harder…)

"My fault? What is the situation, and how did I do it?"He asked, laughing to himself. He decided to scoot a little closer to her, taking advantage of her turning around.

"Because, you're the one who told France it was ok to invade my home! Then after we finally got that amante de vinho idiota out of my home, Brasil decided to leave me!" She shouted, circling back around to look Spain dead into his eyes "A minha família is the most important thing to me! And now he is gone…"

"Ah…" Spain began to remember how hurt he was when Portugal decided to leave him to become her own nation "Well, I wasn't ready to let you leave me when you did…" he was trying to think of a way to comfort her. It was futile though, because he's been through it before as well.

"So you forced me to stay; by making me create a Personal Union with you, causing me to lose my friendship with Inglaterra." She said angrily. She couldn't do that to Brasil, he means to much to her. So did England…

She lay on her back to stare up at her awning. It needed to be repaired, just like her house… A lot of things need to be fixed these days, and she doesn't have the money to do it. It seems like everyone is in a recession these days.

"I couldn't just let you go that easily…" starring at the eroded wood below his feet.

_"Why are you doing this?" A heavy Portuguese accent asked in a total awestruck voice._

_"Making sure I don't lose you again!" A Spanish accent replied, grabbing the women by her hand. "This way, you can be mine forever."_

_Spain has just forced her superior to sign a document forcing Spain and herself to keep them in a personal union. Meaning Portugal is now supposed to be with Spain until the Union has turned void._

_"Because of you, Inglaterra no longer trusts me!" She yelled, ripping her hand from his grasp "How am I supposed to be my own nation, with you always babying me,__estúpido!"_

_The union has cause England to lose all ties with Portugal, because he does not trust Spain at all. He can't be her ally any longer._

_"I don't want you to be independent! I want you to be with me!" He said, pulling her into a tight embrace._

_"Falhado!" She yelled, pushing herself out of his grasp, slapping him straight across the face. "I want to be free!"_

"Well, I lost a wonderful ally that I respect! And now France is moving in on my vital regions because of you!" She said, sitting back up "Can't you stay out of my Government?"

"It's harder than you think chica; considering we're so close together." He said, laughing awkwardly. Their homes were so close to one another. Portugal was just a small peninsula that broke away from his power.

"Can't be that hard, I manage to stay out of your government!" She yelled, staring into his eyes once again.  
_Wah, he does have muito bonito eyes..._

"Only because you actually try your hardest to stay out of my government" he said, scooting slightly closer to her "Besides, I wouldn't mind if you came into my life a little more."  
_Hermoso Portugal..._

"Please, once I was gone. I was gone." She said. Noticing he was getting closer, but she decided to take no actions to prevent it. For someone who claims to hate Spain, she certainly is becoming quite close to him.  
_Even though he was my Familia..._

"But I thought I was familia, Like Brasil." He said, trying to hit one of her nerves "Familia..." Spain knows how much Family means to Portugal, so he never understood why she left him for that… English man!

"Familia..." She said, only above a whisper. She looked down at the hands in her lap, because she couldn't look into his eyes any longer. She could feel Spain put a gentle hand on her arm, trying to get her to look back at him.

"Yeah, we've been familia since you were just a small child." He said, gripping her arm a little more. He was her Hermoso Portugal, and he was her bonito espanha.

"When you put it that way…" She stopped, what was she saying! "It still doesn't change the fact that I hate you, Falhado!" She turned her head the other way, jerking her arm out of his grip.

"You're so stubborn." He sighed, watching her completely ignoring him. "I guess that's good though, now once Francia or Inglaterra find out they won't want anything to do with you, because you're so picky and stubborn!" He said, laughing at her.

"O quê?" She asked, turning around to yell at him.

"I'm just saying no man is going to want to be with a stubborn, noncompliant girl." He said laughing even harder. He knows for a fact women should be nice and quiet things. She was the complete opposite.

"Take that back!" She yelled while lunging at him. She managed to knock him back a little bit. But he was a lot stronger than her, and managed to turn the table.

"I'll take it back, if you promise to be my ally!" He said, sitting on her stomach. He weighed enough to keep her pinned there, while he led her wrists above her head.

"Não, nunca!" she yelled, struggling as much as possible. Her hair was now a complete mess, what with all that thrashing about. He still wouldn't budge "Sai! Sai!"

"Not until you promise to be my ally!" He said, laughing again. He found it amusing how stubborn she was. Never giving up till the very end.

"Never!" she said, struggling even harder.

"Then I'm not going to get off of you, and that's perfectly fine with me!" He said, smiling down at her with a smile like a fox.

"Eh? I'll never submit to you, Falhado!" She said. She stopped struggling to catch her breath.

"I wonder where Romano is, maybe he can convince you to be my ally." He said, putting more weight on her.

"No! Alright, alright! I'll be your ally! Now get off of me!" She yelled, giving up. You can only handle so much of the Italian in one day.

"Nah, I like the view from up here." He said, laughing at her. She just huffed and continued to try and wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"O quê? You need t-"Spain cut her sentence short. He leaned down slightly to kiss her from a better angle.

Poor Portugal was caught unprepared, with her mouth wide open. So Spain took the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. Portugal was about to bite, but something stopped her from doing so. She just decided to not give him the satisfaction of her kissing back.

Could it be, perhaps that Spain was finally able to grow on her?

Was it that maybe deep down she really did love him…?

Probably not. She just didn't kill him right there because for one, she was stuck. And two… If he was an ally, that could mean better opportunities for her people…

"Look who finally complied with my wishes." Spain said finally parting from her mouth.

"Look who had his fun. Now get off of me!" She said, deciding not to struggle any more. It was useless anyway. She just turned to the side, with just a hint of red on her face.

"Hmmm… Alright." He said standing up, pulling Portugal up with him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Portugal." He said, turning to leave.

"Whatever… Falhado!"

* * *

**I am starting to write without the use of breakers in the paragraphs... I think this is much better! Because it doesn't distract from the really important stuff in the story!**

**I have also noticed this story and my Canada one is not very popular xD  
I wonder why because they are the ones I tried my hardest on! **


End file.
